


Cracking the Code

by TheaNishimori



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Rinch - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Episode 1.12 Legacy, Reese tries to hack into Finch’s computer. The next day, Finch calls to say that he’s taking the rest of the day off, leaving Reese free to hack again. What passwords would Reese use in his attempt to crack the code?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking the Code

Finch had just stepped into one of the “unfinished” rooms of the library (as he called the rooms that he had not bothered to clean after acquiring the building) to speak with an accountant about posting bail for Will. Reese was due to arrive at any minute and he did not want him to overhear even a part of that conversation. The man was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out personal information about him, and Finch was not ready for him to learn about Ingram – neither Nate nor Will. Some wounds simply took longer to heal… if they did at all.

As he walked back into the office he saw Reese sitting at the desk and typing on his keyboard. He knew instantly that the former operative was attempting to hack into his system, and although he was confident that his random alphanumeric password would not be cracked easily (especially by a human without the aid of a program), he could not hide his annoyance at the bare fact that Reese had _tried_. With a sarcastically understated “ _Excuse_ me,” he slipped into his chair and typed the password too rapidly for anyone to follow. There were few things which he could do quickly anymore, but typing happened to be one of them. Not that it mattered – he would change the password again before the day was over.

He was curious, though, as to what sort of password Reese had entered into the computer in his amateurish attempt to hack the system. He had heard the keys clicking in smooth succession as he’d rounded the corner, so Reese might have been typing in a word, a phrase, or a line from a nursery rhyme – which would be an insult to Finch’s intelligence, not to mention diametrically opposed to his security-consciousness (what Reese called his paranoia). Or, it might have been random keys that he was plucking at in the vain hope of hitting the right combination in a stroke of luck – although the chances of that happening were astronomical.

Before he had a chance to pull up the last entry from the computer’s memory, however, Finch received the phone call from his accountant saying that Will would be released from police custody shortly, at which he left the library immediately. When he returned he was so busy catching up on the Gutierrez case, as well as preoccupied with Will’s return to New York, that he forgot to check what Reese had input. He had, of course, remembered to change the password, but that was something he did as a part of his daily routine anyway.

Once the case was over – Andrea safe and the men behind the threat arrested with enough evidence for their conviction – Finch decided to take the rest of the day off to try to relax and think things over. He was irritated that Reese had put Fusco on his tail (as though Finch, who had “made” Reese himself, wouldn’t pick up on the loud, bumbling detective!) but he had resigned himself to a certain degree of snooping by Reese as being inevitable. In fact, he was fairly certain that Reese had arranged for Fusco to follow him solely for the sake of irritating him. Well, at least it would be easy enough to give Fusco the slip. If Reese wanted to continue playing this game of cat-and-mouse, he would have to do much better than that.

Finch lost the detective by taking a cab to a subway station, where he had his limo waiting, and went from there to an exclusive salon where he indulged in a facial as well as a foot massage. It was a guilty pleasure for him – not that he couldn’t afford it, of course, but because he still felt ill at ease about enjoying anything, any pleasure at all, when his best friend had died on account of his Machine. Even now, Will was searching for clues as to what kind of man his father had been, but Finch could not tell him the most important things about him: his courage, honesty, and integrity. It was enough to set off another migraine, which the soothing facial alleviated only slightly.

After dinner at a new restaurant, he went to one of his many apartments, hoping to distract himself by getting lost in a good book. The selection at each apartment was limited (though rather extensive compared to most people’s libraries) and his best option was Hermann Hesse’s “Hours in the Garden.” While it did relax him for a while to read through Hesse’s poetic description of his garden, when he got to “The Lame Boy,” Finch began to wonder if he himself would ever possess such patience and grew so introspective and moody that he decided to set it aside. It was still only eight o’clock, much too soon to turn in for the night… and he remembered a couple of things that he ought to have wrapped up before leaving the library. He decided to walk over and spend an hour or two pottering about. He was forever tweaking his system, adding new hardware or streamlining the software.

When he walked inside, he noted with satisfaction that Reese had turned off all of the lights before leaving, and turned on just a desk lamp himself since he didn’t need much ambient light. Once settled in front of his array of monitors, he remembered Reese’s little attempt at hacking, and accessed the computer memory to find out what it had been. The computer told him that there had been 201 failed attempts at login.

“What the _hell?_ ” he said aloud, startled. The words echoed in the quiet room.

_Of course – he was here when I called to tell him that I would take the rest of the day off. He must have spent hours trying to hack in again… as if he could! But I suppose without a case, he had nothing better to do…_

Curious, he pulled up the first entry – the one he had caught Reese typing the day before.

HAROLD REESE: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch’s brows furrowed in puzzlement. If he were simply typing in their names, why not Finch and Reese, or Harold and John? Unless it was a message: Harold, this is Reese.

_Of course! He assumed that I would get notified if anyone attempted to access the system, and was trying to send me a message. No doubt he was going to tell me to hurry up if I hadn’t shown up right then._

With a faint smirk on his lips, and much less curiosity, Finch pulled up the next entry from that afternoon.

MRS. HAROLD REESE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, surely…” Finch muttered in disgust. “What are you implying – that I’m like some teenage girl mooning over a crush? Trying out how my name would sound if I… in some parallel universe, of course – were to _marry_ you?”

He hoped that Reese didn’t seriously think he would use such a ridiculous password to protect the information on his system; more likely Reese had just typed it to irk him. Predictably irked, he punched Enter to see the next entry.

JOHN FINCH: PASSWORD INVALID

“How old are you?” he protested at the silent screen.

MR. JOHN FINCH: PASSWORD INVALID

“Seriously?” he scoffed. “Have you no imagination?”

I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, you do, do you?”

COULD YOU MAKE ME AN ALIAS WITH THAT NAME?: PASSWORD INVALID

“I could; not that I _would_.”

DIDN’T THINK SO: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch paused before hitting the key again, suddenly and irrationally wondering if Reese were typing this in response to his mutterings; but no – all of this had been logged hours ago. Reese had simply become very good at predicting Finch’s responses. He hit Enter again, feeling a bit testy now.

PERSONALLY, MY FAVORITE IS MRS. HAROLD REESE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Of course it is,” Finch grumbled.

OR HAROLDINE FINCH: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, please!”

I DON’T SEE YOU AS A NORMAN, THOUGH: PASSWORD INVALID

“I never asked for your opinion, Mr. Reese.”

I KNOW, IT’S NONE OF MY BUSINESS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Damn right.”

BUT YOU’RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO PULL OFF NORMAN: PASSWORD INVALID

“You don’t think so?”

NO, YOU’RE MORE OF A STEVEN OR GEORGE: PASSWORD INVALID

“I see…”

MAYBE A ROBERT: PASSWORD INVALID

“I suppose you’d be pleased to know that I _have_ used Robert for one of my IDs…”

YOU’VE PROBABLY ALREADY USED THOSE, THOUGH: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, shut up…”

IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF ONE OF THOSE WERE YOUR ACTUAL NAME: PASSWORD INVALID

“I’m sure you would find it hilarious.”

I SHOULD TRY CALLING YOU A DIFFERENT NAME EVERY DAY, JUST TO SEE IF YOU RESPOND TO ANY OF THEM: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, dear God…”

BUT I DO LIKE HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“Small favors…”

IN FACT, THAT’S THE NAME I YELL EVERY TIME I JACK OFF: PASSWORD INVALID

_**“WHAT?”** _

MY NEIGHBORS PROBABLY THINK I HAVE SOMEONE WITH ME: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, for the love of… I do hope you’re only joking, Mr. Reese…”

SO IF YOU EVER COME BY MY HOTEL ROOM AND GET STARED AT, THAT’S WHY: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch swallowed and hit the Enter key wordlessly.

IT’S A GOOD THING I CHANGE HOTELS EVERY WEEK AT LEAST: PASSWORD INVALID

IT’D BE RATHER EMBARRASSING IF PEOPLE FOUND OUT I MAKE ALL THAT NOISE WHEN I’M ALONE: PASSWORD INVALID

“That’s much too much information, Mr. Reese…”

OF COURSE, I COULD BUY ONE OF THOSE INFLATABLE DOLLS AND NAME IT HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

Every hair on Finch’s body stood on end.

BUT I HAVEN’T FOUND ONE THAT’S CUTE ENOUGH YET: PASSWORD INVALID

AND THEY DON’T MAKE A RICH OLDER COMPUTER GEEK DOLL: PASSWORD INVALID

PLUS I’D PROBABLY POP HIM ON OUR VERY FIRST DATE: PASSWORD INVALID

“You do not ‘date’ a blow-up doll, John!” Finch fumed.

AND IT WOULD BE RATHER QUIET AT DINNER EVEN IF WE WENT SOMEPLACE NICE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, for pete’s sake!”

UNLESS WE WENT TO A BAR, IN WHICH CASE I’D GET BEATEN UP: PASSWORD INVALID

“No more than you deserve…”

AND HAROLD WOULD GET STOLEN: PASSWORD INVALID

“Of course.”

I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF IF HE GOT USED BY SOMEONE ELSE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Good grief, John…”

POOR HAROLD… SO HELPLESS, FRIGHTENED, AND ALONE…: PASSWORD INVALID

“Would you give it a rest?”

AND THEN I’D HAVE TO WORRY, WHAT IF HE’S INFECTED WITH SOMETHING?: PASSWORD INVALID

“Enough already…”

I KNOW, I’M WORRYING OVER SOMETHING THAT HASN’T HAPPENED YET: PASSWORD INVALID

“Exactly.”

I’LL JUST KEEP MY HAROLD HIDDEN AWAY SOMEWHERE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Yes, please do.”

SOMEWHERE SAFE, LIKE AN ABANDONED LIBRARY: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, God…”

I THINK HE WOULD LIKE THAT: PASSWORD INVALID

“Of course you would think that.”

ALL THOSE BOOKS TO KEEP HIM COMPANY: PASSWORD INVALID

“I get it, Mr. Reese.”

HE’D KEEP YOU COMPANY, TOO: PASSWORD INVALID

“The perfect conversationalist, I would think.”

AND EVERY SO OFTEN, I WOULD STOP BY TO READ HIM A STORY: PASSWORD INVALID

“Ah…”

AND BEND HIM OVER A LIBRARY DESK AND FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT: PASSWORD INVALID

“…We just _had_ to go there, didn’t we?”

BUT THERE’S ONE PROBLEM: PASSWORD INVALID

“Only one?”

HE DOESN’T HAVE ANY BRAINS TO GET FUCKED OUT: PASSWORD INVALID

“Naturally.”

THERE’S ANOTHER PROBLEM: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, indeed…”

HE MIGHT CATCH A SLIVER ON THE EDGE OF THE DESK AND DEFLATE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Good riddance.”

OR I MIGHT POP HIM, LITERALLY: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, Christ…”

NOT THE CHERRY-POPPING KIND – THAT’S A GIVEN: PASSWORD INVALID

“ _Must_ we go there?”

BUT IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, IT’S NOT A BAD WAY TO GO: PASSWORD INVALID

“It’s a damn _blow-up doll_ , Reese!”

I’D RATHER GO OUT WITH A BANG THAN A WHIMPER, WOULDN’T YOU?: PASSWORD INVALID

“I suppose…”

OR BETTER YET, BANGING: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch sighed.

OR BEING BANGED: PASSWORD INVALID

He adjusted his glasses and re-read the last entry. “Oh, really? I wouldn’t have suspected…”

I’M NOT PARTICULAR ABOUT WHAT I DO: PASSWORD INVALID

“Obviously,” Finch agreed with some derision.

AS LONG AS IT’S WITH SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT: PASSWORD INVALID

He paused before hitting Enter again.

SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME: PASSWORD INVALID

SOMEONE LIKE HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“The doll, of course,” he muttered.

BECAUSE I WOULD TELL HIM ALL MY SECRETS: PASSWORD INVALID

“And at least he wouldn’t reveal them to others, or turn you in to the CIA and get you shot.”

UNLIKE SOMEONE ELSE, WHO DOESN’T TELL ME ANYTHING AND WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS: PASSWORD INVALID

“…You just _had_ to bring that up, didn’t you?”

I WISH YOU WOULD TELL ME WHAT’S WORRYING YOU: PASSWORD INVALID

“I guessed that. But sending Detective Fusco after me is hardly a tactful way to ask.”

I’M SORRY I PUT LIONEL ON YOUR TAIL: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, really?”

I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO: PASSWORD INVALID

“You could try leaving me the hell alone.”

I WORRY ABOUT YOU, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch did not have a smart comeback handy for that. He was glad that Reese was not present.

YOU’RE ALL I’VE GOT, YOU KNOW: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch’s hand trembled ever so slightly as he hit the key again.

SURE, LIONEL’S GOOD FOR A LAUGH NOW AND THEN, BUT HE DOESN’T UNDERSTAND ME LIKE YOU DO: PASSWORD INVALID

The irritation in Finch’s expression had slowly melted away. He understood exactly how Reese felt: the isolation and alienation. He had wandered those dark tunnels, groping to find his way, just as Reese had been. When he had found his purpose, things had gotten better; when he had found Reese, he had stopped feeling quite so lonely.

AND CARTER’S WOUND WAY TOO TIGHT: PASSWORD INVALID

It elicited a chuckle.

I’M AFRAID SHE’D STILL BE TEMPTED TO PUT ME IN CUFFS, AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY: PASSWORD INVALID

“I would tread carefully, too.”

ALTHOUGH I WOULD NEVER HAVE GUESSED YOU WERE INTO BDSM, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“What’s ‘BDSM’?” Finch frowned.

THAT’S BONDAGE, DOMINANCE, AND SADO-MASOCHISM IN CASE YOU DIDN’T KNOW: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

WHEN I FOUND MYSELF TIED TO THE BED, I WAS AFRAID YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING… LECHEROUS: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch gasped in protest.

AND THEN I WONDERED, MAYBE YOU’D ALREADY DONE IT: PASSWORD INVALID

“I would _never—!_ “

WHILE I WAS SLEEPING: PASSWORD INVALID

“You were passed out from all that alcohol!”

OR PASSED OUT. I SUSPECT YOU MIGHT HAVE DRUGGED ME, TOO: PASSWORD INVALID

“Well, yes, I did…”

I WOKE UP WITH THE WORST HEADACHE, AND BY THAT PHONE CALL TO BOOT: PASSWORD INVALID

“I _did_ let you sleep in…”

I THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY KILLING A WOMAN JUST TO PAY ME BACK: PASSWORD INVALID

“You didn’t know me then… and I needed to know what you were capable of…”

I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID IT, THOUGH: PASSWORD INVALID

“I’m glad.”

YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP… TO LIFE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Yes. You could say that.”

I’LL ALWAYS BE GRATEFUL FOR THAT, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“Well. You’ve helped me tremendously, too…”

I THINK WE MAKE A GREAT TEAM: PASSWORD INVALID

“That we do.”

I JUST WISH YOU WOULD LET ME SHOULDER MORE OF THE RESPONSIBILITY: PASSWORD INVALID

“You’re already doing all of the dangerous work, Mr. Reese – what more do you suggest?”

LIKE LETTING ME IN ON WHAT’S BOTHERING YOU: PASSWORD INVALID

“Ah. We’re back to that again, are we?”

YOU NEVER KNOW – I MAY BE ABLE TO HELP: PASSWORD INVALID

“Doubtful…”

OR YOU MAY FEEL BETTER JUST BY VENTING: PASSWORD INVALID

“I don’t think so.”

I KNOW YOU’RE A VERY PRIVATE PERSON, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“Exactly.”

BUT YOU’RE STILL A PERSON: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch pursed his lips.

YOU NEED SOMEONE TO BE THERE FOR YOU, TOO: PASSWORD INVALID

He paused again before hitting the key.

I JUST WANT TO BE THAT SOMEONE: PASSWORD INVALID

AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO FEEL LIKE IT’S AN IMPOSITION, YOU KNOW: PASSWORD INVALID

I’D ONLY BE RETURNING A FAVOR: PASSWORD INVALID

I OWE YOU EVERYTHING. IT’S THE LEAST I COULD DO: PASSWORD INVALID

“Thank you, Mr. Reese. I appreciate the sentiment.”

BUT I SUPPOSE YOU STILL WON’T TELL ME SOME THINGS: PASSWORD INVALID

“That would be correct.”

I’LL TRY NOT TO TAKE IT PERSONALLY: PASSWORD INVALID

“It’s not.”

BUT IT’S DAMN UNFAIR WHEN YOU KNOW EXACTLY EVERYTHING ABOUT ME: PASSWORD INVALID

“Life isn’t fair, Mr. Reese.”

BUT OF COURSE, LIFE ISN’T FAIR: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch allowed a small snort of amusement to escape from his nostrils.

SO I’LL JUST HAVE TO TRY TO LEVEL THE PLAYING FIELD: PASSWORD INVALID

“What? How?”

I’LL HAVE TO CREATE A FEW SECRETS OF MY OWN: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, really…”

MAYBE LIONEL WILL JOIN ME IN MY SCHEMING: PASSWORD INVALID

“Like he would have any choice in the matter.”

CARTER’S PRETTY TIGHT-LIPPED, TOO: PASSWORD INVALID

“Indeed.”

BUT SHE MIGHT NOT APPRECIATE THE SORT OF SECRETS I’M THINKING OF MAKING: PASSWORD INVALID

“No doubt you’re considering something illegal…”

THEY WON’T BE ILLEGAL, NECESSARILY, BUT CERTAINLY OF QUESTIONABLE MORAL CONTENT: PASSWORD INVALID

“I was afraid of that.”

I’D LIKE TO CONFER WITH BLOW-UP HAROLD FIRST: PASSWORD INVALID

“ _I’m_ beginning to worry about _you_ , John…”

ONLY I DON’T HAVE A BLOW-UP HAROLD YET: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, right. You’re referring to an inanimate doll which you don’t yet possess like it’s an actual person. I should have you evaluated by a psychiatrist…”

SAY, HAROLD, YOU’RE GOOD WITH A COMPUTER: PASSWORD INVALID

“What? What has that to do with anything?”

COULD YOU SEARCH FOR A PASSABLE FACSIMILE OF A COMPUTER GENIUS BILLIONAIRE IN A BLOW-UP DOLL?: PASSWORD INVALID

**_“NO!”_ **

COMPLETE WITH GENITALS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Dear God…”

PREFERABLY TO SCALE: PASSWORD INVALID

WITH GEEKY BLACK-RIMMED GLASSES: PASSWORD INVALID

AND SOFT, TUFTY HAIR THAT I CAN RUN MY FINGERS THROUGH: PASSWORD INVALID

“Obviously, you’ve had too much time on your hands.”

IF I NAME HIM HAROLD, THOUGH, WE’LL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO DISTINGUISH YOU TWO: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, for the love of God…”

I KNOW, WE’LL CALL HIM BLOW-UP HAROLD AND YOU CAN BE BLOW-JOB HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“As much as I dislike firearms, Mr. Reese, I _will_ shoot you if you do.”

ALTHOUGH I’M AFRAID YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THAT NICKNAME: PASSWORD INVALID

“Gee, I wonder _why?_ “

I’LL GIVE YOU A FEW MORE OPTIONS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Options? _I’m_ your employer. _I_ will tell you what you may call me!”

HOW ABOUT SWEETUMS?: PASSWORD INVALID

“No.”

SWEETIE PIE?: PASSWORD INVALID

“Absolutely not!”

CUTIE PIE?: PASSWORD INVALID

“I won’t even entertain this suggestion, Mr. Reese.”

SUGAR PIE?: PASSWORD INVALID

HONEY BUNS?: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, for heaven’s sake…”

SWEET BUNS?: PASSWORD INVALID

SOFT SQUISHY BUNS?: PASSWORD INVALID

OHHH, I LIKE THAT: PASSWORD INVALID

“I will poke you in the eye if you try it.”

OR SMARTY BUNS: PASSWORD INVALID

“What?”

IT FITS YOU BETTER THAN SMARTY PANTS: PASSWORD INVALID

GET IT?: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, John…”

OR BETTER YET, SOMETHING SIMPLE… LIKE DARLING: PASSWORD INVALID

“Do you really have nothing better to do?”

OR HONEY: PASSWORD INVALID

“Apparently not…”

MAYBE SOMETHING LESS SWEET AND STICKY: PASSWORD INVALID

“Just give it a rest, John!”

I HAVE IT NOW: PASSWORD INVALID

THE LOVE MACHINE!: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, Christ…”

I’LL BET YOU’RE SMOKING HOT ONCE YOU GET GOING: PASSWORD INVALID

“I’m getting hot under the collar right now.”

MEN WITH COOL EXTERIORS USUALLY ARE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, _please_ ,” Finch sighed with an eyeroll.

YOU HOLD YOUR URGES IN CHECK WITH YOUR COLD AND PROFESSIONAL DEMEANOR: PASSWORD INVALID

“Is that what you think?”

WHILE ALL ALONG YOU’RE A RAGING INFERNO OF REPRESSED SEXUAL DESIRE INSIDE: PASSWORD INVALID

“You’re quite mistaken.”

SOMEDAY IT WILL ALL COME SPILLING OUT: PASSWORD INVALID

“Not likely.”

I’LL WAKE UP TO FIND BOTH OF MY WRISTS HANDCUFFED TO A BED, MY ASS SORE FROM BEING WHIPPED AND RIDDEN LIKE AN ANIMAL: PASSWORD INVALID

“John, honestly…”

OR MAYBE IT WILL BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND: PASSWORD INVALID

“What?”

I’LL BE TIED UP TO THE BED AND YOU’LL BE STRADDLING ME, SLIDING UP AND DOWN MY COCK, FONDLING YOURSELF AND CALLING MY NAME: PASSWORD INVALID

“Dear _God_ , John! Have you been surfing porn sites in your time off?”

AT LEAST, THAT’S HOW I PICTURE YOU IN MY MIND’S EYE AS I’M JACKING OFF: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch’s jaw dropped and hung open for a long moment.

WHICH IS PROBABLY WHY I SCREAM YOUR NAME AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS EVERY TIME: PASSWORD INVALID

WAKING UP AT LEAST TWO OF MY NEIGHBORS: PASSWORD INVALID

THE FRONT DESK TOLD ME THEY GOT COMPLAINTS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, dear God…”

IT’S ABOUT TIME TO CHANGE HOTELS, I THINK: PASSWORD INVALID

“You _think?_ “

MY OTHER FAVORITE FANTASY IS YOU BENT OVER ON THIS DESK, GRIPPING THE MONITORS FOR DEAR LIFE AS I FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch adjusted his glasses as he swallowed and re-read the last entry, then hit the Enter key with some trepidation.

EVERY TIME I THRUST, YOUR NIPPLE HITS THE KEYBOARD AND TYPES IN A LETTER OR TWO: PASSWORD INVALID

YOU KEEP SLIDING FURTHER ALONG THE DESK, TOO, SO EVENTUALLY YOU’RE INTO THE NUMBERS ROW: PASSWORD INVALID

THERE’S QUITE AN IMPRESSIVE STRING OF RANDOM ALPHANUMERICS BY THE TIME WE BOTH FINISH: PASSWORD INVALID

OH, YEAH, YOU FINISH, TOO – I’D MAKE SURE OF THAT: PASSWORD INVALID

YOU MAKE A MESS ON THE FLOOR UNDER THE DESK, BUT IT’S WORTH IT: PASSWORD INVALID

I WANT IT TO BE AS GOOD FOR YOU AS IT IS FOR ME: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His trousers had become rather restricting.

ARE YOU STILL READING THIS, FINCH?: PASSWORD INVALID

“Unfortunately.”

I’M SORRY IF ALL THIS TALK ABOUT SEX IS BOTHERING YOU: PASSWORD INVALID

“You should be.”

IF YOU’RE GETTING HORNY, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CALL: PASSWORD INVALID

_“What?”_

I’D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SATISFY YOUR NEEDS: PASSWORD INVALID

WHATEVER FORM THAT MAY TAKE: PASSWORD INVALID

“I’m sure you would… When is the last time you had a real sexual encounter, John?” he murmured.

IT’S JUST BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE LAST TIME I’VE TOUCHED ANYONE: PASSWORD INVALID

“Perhaps you should have Detective Fusco introduce you to some… professionals…”

I’VE CONSIDERED PICKING UP A HUSTLER NOW AND THEN…: PASSWORD INVALID

“Ah.”

BUT I DON’T WANT JUST SEX: PASSWORD INVALID

I WANT SOMETHING MEANINGFUL, NOT CHEAP AND TAWDRY: PASSWORD INVALID

“I see… Of course you would…”

I DON’T EVEN WANT A DOLL. NOT REALLY: PASSWORD INVALID

“As I’d suspected.”

I WOULD, HOWEVER, LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh…”

SOME REAL, QUALITY TIME, I MEAN: PASSWORD INVALID

IT DOESN’T EVEN HAVE TO INVOLVE SEX: PASSWORD INVALID

JUST SOME SNUGGLING, PERHAPS: PASSWORD INVALID

_“‘Snuggling’?“_

YES, I SAID SNUGGLING: PASSWORD INVALID

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOME SNUGGLE TIME NOW AND THEN: PASSWORD INVALID

“Is that so…”

EVEN YOU, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

YOU’D BE AMAZED AT HOW GOOD A LITTLE HUMAN CONTACT CAN MAKE YOU FEEL: PASSWORD INVALID

I’M SPEAKING FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE: PASSWORD INVALID

“I see…”

AND I COULD RUB YOUR SORE SHOULDERS UNTIL YOU DON’T EVEN NOTICE THE PAIN: PASSWORD INVALID

“That would be… a welcome respite…”

JUST LET ME TRY: PASSWORD INVALID

I PROMISE I WON’T HURT YOU: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch sighed again. “Maybe someday…”

I WON’T EVEN ASK YOU ABOUT ALL YOUR MYSTERY MEETINGS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, you won’t, won’t you?”

I ONLY WANT TO FEEL YOUR BODY NEXT TO MINE: PASSWORD INVALID

OUR NAKED SKIN PRESSED SO CLOSE THAT WE LOSE TRACK OF WHERE ONE OF US ENDS AND THE OTHER BEGINS: PASSWORD INVALID

“You should think about writing romance novels, Mr. Reese…”

YOUR HOT COCK SLIDING BETWEEN MY SWEATY THIGHS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Make that _erotic_ romance novels…”

YOUR HANDS GRIPPING MY COCK AND PREVENTING ME FROM FINISHING BEFORE YOU DO: PASSWORD INVALID

YOUR TEETH SINKING INTO MY SHOULDER AS YOU POUND AGAINST MY ASS, SCREAMING MY NAME: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch shifted again, his confined manhood now definitely painful.

MY HANDS CLUTCHING THE BEDPOST THEY’RE TIED TO, TRYING TO SUPPORT MY BODY AS YOU SLAM ME AGAINST THE WALL WITH EVERY POWERFUL THRUST: PASSWORD INVALID

Finally giving up and giving in, Finch opened up his trousers to pull out his erect member and stroke it with one hand.

MY KNEES ARE GOING WEAK FROM HOLDING UP AGAINST THE ONSLAUGHT OF YOUR PASSION: PASSWORD INVALID

MY LEGS ARE TREMBLING FROM HAVING TO BE PRESSED TOGETHER FOR SO LONG, WHEN ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS SPREAD OPEN TO LET YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PART OF ME: PASSWORD INVALID

I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, HAROLD – FUCK ME HARD UNTIL I’M LEFT WHIMPERING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL: PASSWORD INVALID

Finch groaned, his hand moving in quicker strokes.

THRUSTING YOUR HARD COCK SO DEEP INTO MY ASS THAT IT FORCES MY INTERNAL ORGANS TO MOVE ASIDE: PASSWORD INVALID

I WANT YOU TO BE AT THE CENTER OF ME, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

I WANT YOU TO CUM AND FILL ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT: PASSWORD INVALID

ALL YOUR LUST, LOVE, AND PENT-UP FRUSTRATION AND PAIN – I WANT YOU TO SHOOT IT ALL INTO ME: PASSWORD INVALID

I CAN TAKE IT, HAROLD. JUST GIVE IT TO ME: PASSWORD INVALID

GIVE IT TO ME!: PASSWORD INVALID

With a strangled cry, Finch grasped his cock in both hands and pulled on it until he was ejaculating all over his trousers and the floor. He could not stop until every last bit of it had been released, and then and only then he lay back, panting, in his chair. He stared at the monitor balefully for a few minutes, regaining his breath and composure, before hitting Enter again.

I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU, HAROLD, BUT NOW I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME PRIVATE BUSINESS OF MY OWN: PASSWORD INVALID

AT LEAST IF I SHOUT YOUR NAME IN THE BATHROOM HERE, NO ONE CAN HEAR IT: PASSWORD INVALID

EXCEPT THE MACHINE, I GUESS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Well… yes.”

I DON’T KNOW WHEN OR EVEN IF YOU’LL EVER READ THIS: PASSWORD INVALID

BUT IF YOU GET HORNY WHEN YOU DO, I WANT YOU TO AT LEAST CONSIDER TAKING ME UP ON MY OFFER: PASSWORD INVALID

I WON’T LET YOU DOWN: PASSWORD INVALID

“No… I suppose you won’t…”

GOODNIGHT, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“What?”

AT LEAST, I’M GOING TO HAZARD A GUESS THAT YOU’LL BE READING THIS AT NIGHT, IF YOU DO AT ALL: PASSWORD INVALID

“You know me too well, Mr. Reese.”

I’M GETTING HUNGRY, SO I’LL GO GRAB A BITE TO EAT NOW: PASSWORD INVALID

MAYBE EVEN HIT THE BARS AND DO WHAT I ALWAYS DO…: PASSWORD INVALID

“I’m afraid to ask…”

LOOK FOR SOME HANDSOME COMPUTER GEEK WITH SOFT HAIR AND STUDIOUS-LOOKING GLASSES: PASSWORD INVALID

“Oh, dear…”

WHO’LL BE WILLING TO COME BACK WITH ME TO MY HOTEL ROOM: PASSWORD INVALID

AND CONSENT TO BE CALLED “HAROLD” FOR THE NIGHT: PASSWORD INVALID

AND WHO LIKES SNUGGLING: PASSWORD INVALID

“Good luck with that, Mr. Reese.”

GOODNIGHT, HAROLD: PASSWORD INVALID

“Goodnight.”

SWEET DREAMS: PASSWORD INVALID

“Not likely, but thank you.”

AND IF YOU CAN’T GET TO SLEEP, YOU CAN ALWAYS CALL MY NUMBER: PASSWORD INVALID

“I’ll bear that in mind…”

The next entry was the actual password which Finch had entered to log in that evening. With a heavy sigh, he tucked his spent and limp manhood back into his soiled trousers, then got down on his hands and knees to clean up the mess he had made on the floor. He washed up in the bathroom, trying not to imagine Reese jacking off there as he must have done only a few hours earlier, then turned everything off and headed for the stairs. He was startled when he heard the creak of a floorboard in one of the “unfinished” rooms. He had no weapons, of course, and he froze as his heart thudded until he thought it must burst.

“Hi, Harold,” came a familiar voice, at once so reassuring and so maddening. “Did you miss me?”

“Mr. Reese. How long have you been here?” Finch demanded as the figure came out into the shadow-filled hallway.

“Long enough,” came the answer in the darkness, the amusement apparent. “Would you like me to describe some of my other fantasies? Or even… _demonstrate_ them?”

“I think I’ve heard quite enough of your fantasies already,” Finch said coldly, walking towards the exit again. He was stopped by a strong arm snaking out to wrap itself around his waist, and he felt the warm breath of the taller man on his brow as he was drawn into an embrace.

“So you prefer a _demonstration_ , then,” Reese whispered, running his fingers through Finch’s hair and sending a shiver down his spine.

“No, I—”

Finch’s words were cut off as he was kissed, mercilessly and relentlessly, until he felt faint from the lack of oxygen. Somehow in his panic he had forgotten to breathe through his nose.

“Mmm… Harold…” Reese groaned as his hands slipped in under Finch’s suit jacket and fondled his torso.

As Reese kissed his cheek and jaw line, Finch’s mind began to work again, albeit slowly, and he acknowledged what was about to happen. Then he realized with sudden clarity that he didn’t care. If Reese wanted to fuck him – or have a more meaningful relationship with him – that was fine. It had been a long time since he had had a sexual encounter as well and, after jacking off to Reese’s eloquent verbal pornography, he had to admit that he needed this just as much as Reese did.

“M—Mr. Reese…”

“John.”

“Ah, all right… John… Why don’t we retire to… someplace… more _comfortable?_ “

“Someplace… with an actual bed?”

“Yes.”

“So you can tie me up?”

“That’s hardly necessary…”

“Okay. Your place or mine?”

“Yours, of course.”

“Oh, _Harold_ ,” Reese smiled, kissing Finch’s forehead loudly, “I’m so glad! Now my neighbors will actually get to see you!”

Finch heaved a deep sigh, but allowed himself to be led to Reese’s current lodgings. He was curious to find out if his partner were as loud in his lovemaking as he claimed to be…


End file.
